


Hanging About

by ThatPeskyAloe



Series: In which Raikov fucks about on railings. [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Conversations, Hanging Out, M/M, Slice of Life, Small Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Flipping your world upside down can lead to new, interesting view of the world. It's much less taxing to do it literally.





	Hanging About

They had been talking about something mundane. Rations maybe. The weather, the events of the week, something to that effect, something he didn't remember now. Ocelot had been standing, and Raikov was sitting on the railing of the walkway in a manner that should have looked awkward, but the photogenic bastard was making it work.

From where Ocelot stood, it had looked as though Raikov had fallen backwards from the railing he was perched on. Without thinking he darted forward to grab him as he fell to halt his descent and just managed to get a grip of his clothes and braced himself to hold firm, only to find no weight pulling down on his arm. He blinked, confused. His hand was fisted in the front of the others uniform, gripping the fabric tightly, and he himself was half bent over the railing in his attempt to halt his fall. Raikov was looking up at him with a lazy smile, and that was when Ocelot looked down to see that his legs were quite securely hooked onto the railing, and Raikov was simply hanging upside down like some kind of cute, blond idiot. One arm sort of dangled below his head, and the other held on his hat.

"You bastard." He sneered. "You weren't even falling."

Raikov smiling indulgently up at him. "I never said I was falling, did I?"

Ocelot stopped, gave him an indignant look, and let go of him, straightening back up with a huff. Raikov laughed and easily tugged himself back up onto the railing without using his hands, straightening his hat and smoothing down his hair.

"I'm touched, Adamska." He chuckled with the look of a smug cat. "That you would catch me if I were to fall. Very sweet of you."

"Shut up. If Volgin found out I just _let_ his little pet fall, I'd never hear the end of it."

Raikov supposed he had heard worse excuses. But he'd certainly heard better, too.

"Sure." Raikov shrugged easily, "Whatever you say..."

"What's the point of that, anyway?" Ocelot mumbled in an attempt to justify himself. "It just looks ridiculous."

"It's just fun. A little novelty. Sometimes it's interesting to see things from a different perspective, if you want to take the phrase literally."

Ocelot scoffed.

"Really, I mean it. Things look different upside down."

"I'll take your word for it."

"You should try it."

"What? No, I'll look ridiculous!"

"I can do it with you, if it will make you less embarrassed."

Wordlessly Ocelot relented, pacing over to the railing and perching on it, hooking his legs firmly on. Raikov smiled and dropped backward, and Ocelot more hesitantly followed suit.

"I suppose it's sort of interesting." He admitted.

"Isn't it? A whole new view."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit there."

"Mm. But it is nice. Like the sky swapped places with the sea. A sky made of tides, and ponds full of clouds... Doesn't that sound beautiful to you?"

Ocelot pulled himself back up, as the blood was beginning to rush to his head and flush his cheeks. He readjusted his scarf, "I think it sounds impossible."

Ivan remained where he was a moment, and then sat up as well. "True. But still, it's a lovely thought."

"If you say so."

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the best one in the series to be honest. Also, I think I might be getting better at dialogue.


End file.
